U.S. Army Rangers
United States Army Rangers (svenska: USA:s armé) är en militärorganisation från USA, dom medverkar i Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 och Call of Duty: Black Ops II Call of Duty 2 U.S. Army Rangers medverkar i amerikanska kampanjen av Call of Duty 2, spelaren styr Bill Taylor i 2nd Ranger Battalion och Dog Company, han följer order av sergeant Randall. Nivåer *The Battle of Point du Hoc *Defending the Pointe *The Silo *Approaching Hill 400 *Rangers Lead the Way *The Battle for Hill 400 *Crossing the Rhine Vapen *Thompson *BAR *M1 Garand *M1 Carbine *Springfield M1903 *M1911 Galleri Cod2-2-lg.jpg Crossing The Rhine2.jpg CoD2 Rangers Hill 400.jpg Cod2rangers.png A med Rangers hit the beaches.jpg Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 I Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 deltar U.S Army Rangers tillsammans med Afghan Army i strider mot OpFor i Afghanistan. Senare försvarar U.S. Army Rangers när ryska trupper invaderar USA. Spelaren styr Joseph Allen och senare James Ramirez. Vapen *M4A1 *SCAR-H *M16A4 *MP5K *UMP45 *M240 *M249 SAW (kan bara hittas i nivån "Whiskey Hotel") *M1014 *Shotgun (Attachment) *Striker *AA-12 *M14 EBR *Intervention *Barrett .50cal *M9 *Desert Eagle *.44 Magnum (används endast av Shepherd) *AT4 *Javelin *Stinger *RPG-7 *M203 (Mounted on M4A1, SCAR-H and M16A4) *Knife *Riot shield (endast i "Museum") Fordon *M1A2 Abrams "High Roller" "Binky" *M2A2 Bradley *M1126 Stryker **"Honey Badger" *M1026 HMMWV *M104 Wolverine **"Bigfoot" *MQ-1 Predator *AH-64 Apache *AH-6/MH-6 Little Bird *UH-60 Blackhawk Kända medlemmar *General Shepherd (dödad) *Private First Class Joseph Allen (dödad) *Corporal Dunn *Sergeant Foley *Private James Ramirez För att se fullständig lista av medelmmar se U.S. Army Rangers/Medlemmar. Citat *''"Rangers lead the way."'' - När en Multiplayermatch börjar *''"Tango down!"''- dödar en fiende. *''"Target Neutralized!"'' - dödar en fiende med explosion. *''"Popping Smoke!"''- när man kastar en rökgranat. *''"Frag out!"''- när man kastar en fraggranat. *''"GRENADE!"'' - när en fiende kastar en granat i närheten. *''"Tossing a flashbang!"'' - efter ha kastat en flashbang. *''"Flash out!"'' - efter ha kastat en flashbang. *''"Tossin' stun grenade!"'' - efter ha kastat en stun. *''"Planting Claymore!"'' - efter ha placerat en Claymore. *''"Throwing C4!"'' - efter ha kastat/placerat C4. *''"Changing Mag!"'' - laddar. *''"Cover me, I'm reloading!"'' - laddar. *''"Reloading!"'' - laddar. *''"Your work is appreciated. Well done."'' - när U.S. Army Rangers vinner i Multiplayer. *''"That's how it's done. Nice job, Rangers."'' - när U.S. Army Rangers vinner i Multiplayer. *''"Mission accomplished. Well done."'' - när U.S. Army Rangers vinner i Multiplayer. *''"Defeated. Don't let this happen again."'' - när U.S. Army Rangers förlorar i Multiplayer. *''"We're not here to lose. Bring it, Rangers."'' - när U.S. Army Rangers förlorar i Multiplayer. *''"Mission failed, bring it next time."'' - när U.S Army Rangers förlorar i Multiplayer. *''" Hardcore Global-Thermo-Nuclear War. "'' - när en match börjar spela Hardcore Global-Thermo-Nuclear War (endast tillgängligt i modifierade lobbies). Multiplayer MW2 Bailout.jpg|Bailout Highrise-promo.jpg|Highrise Skidrow.jpg|Skidrow Bare Load Screen Terminal MW2.jpg|Terminal Loadscreen mp vacant.jpg|Vacant Invasion.jpg|Invasion Fuel loadscreen.jpg|Fuel Loadscreen mp strike.jpg|Strike Trailer Park.jpg|Trailer Park Galleri HMMWVs MW2.jpg U.S. Army Ranger Of Their Own Accord MW2.jpg U.S. Army Ranger holding M16A4 MW2.png RangerMP5K.jpg U.S. Army Rangers in MH-6 Little Bird MW2.png Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 I Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 deltar U.S. Army Rangers tillsammans med Delta Force i uppdragen Black Tuesday, Bag and Drag och Goalpost. Vapen *M4A1 *SCAR-L *M16A4 *M9 *M1911 *Desert Eagle *M203 (monterard på M4A1 och M16A4) *M320 (monterad på SCAR-L) *XM25 Fordon *M1A2 Abrams "Rhino 1" "Rhino 2" "Rhino 3" "Rhino 4" Rhino 5" "Rhino 6" *Stryker *M1026 HMMWV *AH-64 Apache *MH-6 Little Bird *UH-60 Blackhawk *V-22 Osprey Medlemmar *Carter *Kelly *Grant *Naas *Soucy *Rhino 1 *Rhino 2 *Rhino 3 Galleri Ranger MW3.png Rangers Hamburg MW3.png Rangers taking cover MW3.png Mw3 US RANGERS.png U.S ARMY RANGERS MW3 MODELS.png Derek+Frost+Westbrook.jpg|Sgt. Derek "Frost" Westbrook, en medlem i Delta Force som hjälper U.S. Army Call of Duty: Black Ops II I Call of Duty: Black Ops II medverkar U.S. Army Rangers i uppdragen Suffer with Me under USA:s invansion i Panama och i Judgement Day när David Mason och hans trupp invaderar Cordis Dies bas i Haiti. Vapen *Tac-45 (2025) *PDW-57 (2025) *M8A1 (2025) *MK48 (2025) *Colt M16A1 (1989) *M1911 (1989) *M203 (1989) *M320 (2025) *MP5 *M9 (hölster) (2025) Fordon *M113 (1989) *Humvee (1989) *VTOL Warship (2025) Galleri American checkpoint Panama BOII.png US Army rangers BOII.png U.S Rangers Model BOII.jpg US soldier BOII.png en:U.S. Army Rangers Kategori:Grupper i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategori:Grupper i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategori:Grupper i Call of Duty: Black Ops II